Black Manta (DC Animated Film Universe)
David Hyde, also known as Black Manta, is a major antagonist in the DC Animated Movie Universe; serving as a supporting antagonist in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, the secondary antagonist of Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, and a minor antagonist of Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. He was an ally of Prince Orm. He was voiced by Harry Lennix in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, and Dave Fennoy in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, the latter of whom voiced Pong Krell in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. History ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' In the Flashpoint timeline, Black Manta was an enforcer in Aquaman's Atlantean army alongside Ocean Master during his war against Wonder Woman and the Amazons, as well as the United States of America. His notable moment was showcasing his fighting skills as he faced off against Deathsroke were in Black Manta presumably killed him with his optic blasts. He is later killed by the combined efforts of Grifter and Batman shooting him to death in the face. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Out of costume, Black Manta first appears observing Arthur Curry with Dr. Shin, a scientist with theories that Atlantis exists. While the doctor tries to approach Curry immediately after witnessing his strength, Black Manta advises him to talk to Arthur in the morning. Black Manta then has Dr. Shin assassinated during an attempt on Curry's life. Later, in Atlantis, he and Orm meet with Queen Atlanna, Orm's mother, to persuade her into starting a war with the surface world. After she rejects their idea to attack the humans, Black Manta uses missiles loaded into his submarine to attack Atlantis, framing the surface world. Orm and Black Manta then demand that the Queen starts a war for the alleged act of terrorism from the surface. However, Queen Atlanta still refuses to strike and tells Manta to arrange a meeting with the Justice League to discuss a peace treaty. After his men fail to kill Orm's half brother, Arthur Curry, Orm kills Queen Atlanta, and usurps the throne of Atlantis, once again framing the humans for killing his mother. After Orm becomes the "Ocean Master" and Arthur becomes "Aquaman", the Atlantean army wages war with the surface and the Justice League. Black Manta later faces off against Aquaman and has the upper hand until the end of their fight. Black Manta reveals to have manipulated Orm into starting a war with the surface and plans to kill Orm and claim the treasures of Atlantis for himself when the time is right. Just as he is revealing his scheme, Aquaman summons a great white shark from the harbor to attack Black Manta, biting the villain and bringing him into the ocean. ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Black Manta resurfaces as a mercenary working for Amanda Waller. He briefly appears when he escorts the Suicide Squad to their mission through a custom submarine. Gallery Orm_and_Black_Manta_JLTOA.png Tumblr_nj9xmaIz651rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_nj9xmaIz651rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_nj9xmaIz651rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_nj9xmaIz651rl14rno1_1280.png Manta's_return.png|Black Manta in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. Trivia *Black Manta uses stolen missiles and a holographic shell to make it appear as if a United States submarine located and attacked Atlantis without provocation. It backfires when Queen Atlanna is only that much more driven to protect the peace, forcing Orm to be more direct in his scheming. *Despite being the secondary antagonist Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, Black Manta was more evil than Orm as he manipulated him into turning against his mother and starting war against the surface, and planned to betray and kill him so claim the treasures of Atlantis for himself. Category:Justice League Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Paranoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hybrids Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Crackers Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Pirates Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Opportunists Category:Vandals Category:Smugglers Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains